hawaii vacation jelsa
by fangirlfashionista
Summary: Elsa and her friends go to Hawaii for a vacation. Jack wants to tell Elsa what he feels. Will they find love or will drama get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! First fanfiction! Yay! Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Most Characters belong to Disney and Dreamworks!**

ELSA'S POV

Uggh! This can't be happening! All of us were having so much fun in the bus we were riding then 'BAM!' The bus stopped moving and the driver told us that we have two flat tires. TWO FLAT TIRES!

I was panicking so much all I wanted was to have a perfect spring break with my new friends. I started having friends when I was in second year college. Yes I know I'm a loner, but that was until Jack came. He started annoying me then we became close friends. I even think that I've developed a crush on him, but I just set aside at the back of my head.

We were supposed to go to Phillip's family resort here in Hawaii but as I keep saying OUR TIRES ARE FLAT! I looked at the bright side. The driver said that we were still far from the resort, and we didn't have spare tires, but I remembered that our family has friends here in Hawaii! Ahh yes Nani Pelekai, her sister Lilo, their dog Stitch, Jumba Jookiba and Pleakly. Lilo was 3 the last time I saw her, we used to play a lot.

I got my phone since our family always placed our connections in our phones from all around the world as I was looking through them I heard a familiar deep voice. "What are you doing?" I looked back and saw Jack trying to look at my phone. "I'm trying to look for a place to stay since our tires our flat and we only have a week for this vacations, besides the people I know owns a surf shop, a place in the beach, and a very big house." I replied.

He nodded looking impressed. "The driver said that it would take hours for us to see a gas stop but the nearest one is in Kokawa." Jack said. I widened my eyes and kept looking until I saw the number of Nani. I pressed call. Jack just stood there waiting.

CONVO: (bold: Elsa, _Italics: Nani)_

 _Aloha!_

 **Aloha Nani! Its Elsa Winters.**

 _Elsa? Daughter of Adgar Winters?_

 **Yes! Oh thank god you still remember me!**

 _Of course I would your family helped us a lot! Now what can I do for you?_

 **Well… We have two flat tires and we were supposed to go to a resort but it's really far so I was thinking could you pick us up?**

 _Sure anything for you and besides our house is mostly filled with the same people we'd love some company. How many are you?_

 **We're 10 people and we're probably just somewhere outside Kokawa.**

 _Alright I'll be there in 10._

 **Oh thank you Nani!**

 _No problem. Bye!_

 **Bye!**

 **-END OF CONVO-**

When I looked behind me all of us have our bags ready and Jack was carrying mine. "Just by looking at your faces I can already tell that you heard the whole thing." I told them. They all grinned like idiots. We decided that we wouldn't go to Phillip's resort since it's too much work.

Phillip understood as long as we all have a break from college. We all laughed and waited for Nani to arrive. A few minutes later a large van arrived and immediately we knew it was our ride. Nani came down to greet us. She greeted me with open arms and I gladly accepted it.

"These must be your friends." Nani said while looking behind me. I nodded and introduced them. "Nani, this is (deep breathe) Jack, Phillip, Aurora, Naveen, Tiana, Peter, Wendy, Ariel, and Valerie." I exhaled while Nani giggled.

"Alright you guys place your stuff at the back then get in." She smiled at us and waited for us in the driver's seat but before she could enter the van Valerie spoke. "Like um… Aren't you going to place our bags at the back not us?" Valerie said in a sassy tone. "You have two hands use them."

Nani replied to her. Valerie rolled her eyes and started to place her bags at the back. Goodness I hated her I didn't even know why she was here. She's so annoying and she always flirts with Jack. Not that I care pshhhh…

We all entered the van and Nani took us to their place since its really big. **(A/N: I am making Nani and Lilo rich. Is that okay? Okay.)** We arrived at their place near a cliff. Beyond that cliff was a beach. We entered their house erm… mansion the group's jaws dropped. I laughed at their priceless faces.

Nani showed us to our romms. I dressed up in my light blue two piece. I went down the stairs and noticed that there were two group one was my college friends, but I was surprised and glad to see them. When the second group saw me we all squealed and hugged each other.

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry I'm new to this but please review I'll update soon! Don't worry jelsa fluff is coming and the second chapter is Jack's pov. Bye guys I'll see you in the next chapter** **.**

 **P.S. I just based the places on what i know about Lilo and Stitch**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter guys! Jack's POV! This has a bit of fluff I think and drama from Valerie so enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Disney and Dreamworks.**

Jack's POV

I am really excited for this Hawaii vacation with Elsa. It's my first vacation with her and I'm planning to ask her out. (sigh) I could already imagine it…

* * *

JACK'S DAYDREAM

The moon was shinning down on us. It was a glorious night for a romantic date with the girl of my dreams. Her hair was glowing under the moonlight. She was perfect in every way. We walked on the shores of the beach until Elsa stopped to look at the horizon. She sighed. "Is there something wrong princess?" I asked. "No. I was just thinking." She replied. "And what are you thinking about?" I asked once more. "Jack what are we?" When she said this I didn't know what to say. "What do you want us to be?" I replied. We went closer together… Closer…Closer, until we were only millimeters apart. "Jack I…"

~End of Jack' daydream~

* * *

I snapped out of my daydream and noticed that we stopped. "What happened?!" I asked. The driver replied saying we had two flat tires. My eyes widened. TWO FLAT TIRES and no spare tires?!

I stressed out. What will I do now? I was looking forward to this vacation and a date with Elsa. I ran my hand through my messy hair not knowing what to do. Just then I saw Elsa looking at her phone.

I approached her and asked what she was doing. It turns out her family has friends here in Hawaii. I did a happy dance in my head when I overheard the call. We waited for our ride to come. When it came we all placed our bags at the back of the van but Valerie was complaining again.

Why is she even here? I sighed. We arrived at the house/ mansion. Nani (I think that her name) Showed us to our rooms. I just placed my luggage in the room and went out since I was already wearing my swimwear.

I went down to meet the group. That's when I noticed that there was another group with us. "Hey guys do you know them?" They all shook their heads saying no. Elsa went down the stairs holding a towel, and she was wearing a two piece. I felt my jaw drop.

She looked at the second group she squealed and they all hugged. I was surprised when she hugged them. A voice asked me "She knows them?" I looked back and saw Naveen. I shrugged. Nani came down and saw what was happening. "Finally the four seasons are back together." Now I was really confused "the four seasons" what?!

* * *

Elsa's POV

I was so happy to finally see the four seasons. You might be asking, who are the four seasons, Why are they called the four seasons? Well we're called that because I love winter. My sister Anna loves spring, Rapunzel my cousin loves summer, and Merida our really close friend even our parents are friends anyway she loves the fall. I introduced them to my friends from college and they awkwardly said hi.

We were about to go out until I heard a manly voice. "What you're not going to wait for us?" I looked back to see Hans. Anna's twin brother ( **A/N: I've seen Fanfiction with Hans as Anna twin brother and I like it that way. Hans being an overprotective big bro. Why not right?) "** Hannnnssss!" I yelled as I approached him to give him a big sisterly hug. "Hey Els. I've missed you!" He replied "I missed you too." I looked at him up and down "Looking good" I gave him a wink and he blushed.

He always does that I think it runs in the family. I introduced Hans to the group and saw Jack's expression. 'What's his problem?' I asked in my head, but pushed it aside. Anna introduced Kristoff as her boyfriend. I approved that he was her boyfriend but I sent him a deadly glare and a warning if he ever breaks my baby sister's life I'm gonna haunt him for life. We went to the beach to officially start our vacation.

* * *

Jack's POV

I am not jealous, I am not jealous. I repeated the sentence in my head over and over. When I saw Elsa checking that Hans dude out I became really jealous. I even stopped chanting the 'I am not jealous' sentence. **(A/N: Don't you just love it when Jack gets jealous easily cause I know I do!)** We went out of the house and went to the beach before I could talk to Elsa she grabbed a surfboard and went to the ocean.

It was a good thing that Phillip invited me to a volleyball game. Valerie was just there sunbathing even if she already has a perfect tan (just saying). I was distracted by Elsa surfing gracefully on the waves. I snapped out of my trance when a ball hit me square on the face. "Jack my brother, I think your falling for Elsa hard" Peter smirked at me while helping me up.

I thought about what Peter said. Maybe I really am falling for her hard, so the only solution to this problem is if me and Elsa are together. I mean I really like her. Probably even more than like maybe…love. I sighed I really am falling for her hard. I just sat there looking at the waves.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Hey. You're Jack right?" A girl with really long blonde hair asked me. I recognized her as one of Elsa's friends. "Yeah, you're one of the so-called four seasons right?" I asked smirking at her. She laughed. "Yeah I'm one of them. I also noticed the way you look at Elsa."

I looked at her like she was crazy, but then I sighed she was right. "I knew it! You like my cousin." She squealed. I shushed her. "SHHH! Quiet I don't want her boyfriend knowing." She looked at me like I was crazy. Then she just smiled and said a simple 'ohhh'. She just left after that, I shrugged it off and continued to stare at the horizon.

* * *

Rapunzel's POV

Jack thinks that Hans is Elsa boyfriend. Oh my gosh this is going to be so fun. I told Anna and Merida about my conversation with Jack. We decided to set them both up. This is going to be so exciting. Squeeee! Jack and Elsa both of you are going to be together by the end of this vacation. MWAHAHAHA!

 **A/N: Hi what do you guys think about this chapter? Don't worry I'll try to squeeze in more Jelsa fluff in the next chapter. Please review. Pretty please. Please give me feedback about the story. Thank you!**

 **#Jelsa4ever**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi Guyzzzz! I'm sorry for the late update, but I'm here with a new chapter! Yay! Okay so this is all about Punzie's plan to bring Jack and Elsa together. There might be a fluff or two. Enjoy!**

Rapunzel's POV

I so totally couldn't wait to tell Anna and Merida about my conversation with Jack, this is gonna be so exciting. It's about time Elsa dated someone, and I think that Jack is the perfect guy for her. I looked for Anna and Merida on the beach. I found Anna and Merida sunbathing on the beach. Since they were lying down on their backs I decided to kick some sand onto their bodies.

"Hey!" Anna exclaimed. "Punzie! Now look at what you've done." Merida said. "Sorry guys. Anyway I have news!" I said in a sing-song voice. "Okay. Can we go back to our relaxation now?" Merida asked. "Fine. I was going to tell you about Jack's secret crush on Elsa, but I see that your relaxation is much more important, so I'll just go."

I was about to walk away, but I was pulled by two pairs of hands. "Alright spill the beans woman!" Anna exclaimed excitedly. "You mean Jack has a crush on Elsa? Punzie, give us details we have to set them up together!" I have never seen this girly side of Merida, but anyway. "Alright, so this is what happened." I told them the whole thing. Anna squealed. "I can't believe the lad. He thinks that Hans is Elsa's boyfriend!" Merida exclaimed.

"I'm whose boyfriend?" A voice appeared out of nowhere. We turned around to see Hans looking at us. "Hey! Cousin, how's it goin'?" I said. "Cut the act Rapunzel. Why are you even saying that I'm someone's boyfriend?" Hans asked sternly. We were looking at each other nervously.

"Well?" Hans was getting impatient. He turned to Anna and stared into her eyes. Hans smirked at Anna. "I knew it." Hans practically yelled. "Darn you twin bond." Anna murmured, but it was enough for everyone to hear.

"So…Jackie boy likes big sis huh?" Hans said. "Don't call him Jackie boy. It makes it weird." I told him. He put up his hands in defense. "So…What's the plan to bring them together?" Hans asked. "Before I tell you the plan" I looked at Hans, and he just cocked up an eyebrow.

"Hans, there is something you need to know." I exhaled and looked at him. "Jack thinks that your Elsa's boyfriend." His eyes widened, and he laughed. We looked at him weirdly. "You know that this is good right?" Now it was our turn for our eyes to widen. "Are you serious?" Anna asked.

He nodded. "I'll just be close to Elsa, and he'll get more jealous. Then he will try to break us apart." He said smiling. "You know that's not a bad idea!" Merida exclaimed. We all smiled wickedly. "Is operation Jelsa on the go, or what?!" Merida said.

I smiled at the ship name. We huddled up together and made a plan.

Elsa's POV

I sat there on the sand, so tired from surfing. It's been a long time since I've surfed. I was just looking at the horizon when I heard a voice. "Why so lonely?" I looked back to see Jack. I smiled at him.

I motioned him to sit down with me. "You okay?" I looked at him, and placed a handful of sand in his hair. He looked at me with a shocked expression. I laughed hard when I saw him in trying to take the sand of his hair. He smirked at me, and carried me bridal style. I was surprised at the gesture. Before I knew it, he tossed me into the water.

I resurfaced, and saw him laughing. "You're gonna pay for that Frost!" I went up to shore as fast as I can. Jack started running, but I saw a water gun. I got it, and smiled. It was fully loaded. I started squirting water at Jack.

He was fully soaked by the time the water gun was empty. I smiled in victory, but then I felt something cold hit my back. I stiffened, and looked behind me. Jack was holding a water hose. My eyes widened, and he started spraying water at me.

I ran around looking for cover. That's when I saw Tiana. She was under an umbrella, sitting on a chair with her eyes closed. I went behind her chair, and by accident Jack sprayed water at her. She sputtered and opened her eyes.

When she saw Jack holding the hose, she sent him a deadly glare. "You mister, are in so much trouble." She pointed at him. Jack started spraying water at her. Tiana ran going to her boyfriend Naveen. He was about to hit the volleyball, but he too, got wet.

Jack covered his mouth in shock. Naveen looked back to see Tiana hiding behind him. She gave him a sheepish smile. Instead of yelling at her, or punishing her, he just walked past her a got a… water gun?! "Run!" peter yelled.

We all scrammed in different directions. Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, and Hans appeared all of a sudden. Before we could warn them… Naveen sprayed them with water. The girls had a shocked expression, while Hans just stood there.

Hans ran somewhere only to come back with a really big water gun. "Hey man, I was just playing you know. Hehe… No need for that. Let's just settle this shall we? Yah?" Naveen tried to reason with Hans, but it was no use. Hans started to spray a huge amount of water at them. We played with the water guns for a while until we noticed it was almost getting late. We called it a day, and it went great just us friends hanging out.

After we fixed ourselves, we went down to eat dinner. "ELSA!" I looked around to see the person calling my name. I saw Lilo and her dog Stitch. "Lilo! Look how big you've grown! Wow!" She smiled at me. "Elsa? Who are they?" Lilo pointed to my group of friends.

I introduced them to her."Is he your boyfriend?" Lilo whispered while pointing at Jack. I shook my head and told her that I was single, which I also whispered. She made an 'O' shape with her mouth. Nani came down the stairs. "You guys ready to go?" We all shouted 'Yah!'

We went inside the van going to the restaurant Nani's going to treat us in. We sat down and ate our dinner which was excellent. We were busy talking and laughing we didn't notice that there was a man on the stage. "*ahem* we would like to present this show for your entertainment. Enjoy!" We all faced the stage in excitement.

Just then a man appeared. He has a well built body, a tattoo on his right bicep, and black hair. In his hands were two staffs, and both of the staffs had flames on both ends. A beat started, he moved with the beat doing stunts with his staffs. He was fire dancing. It was incredible. When the beat almost ended he drank a bit of water and sprayed it with his mouth to create an effect which looked like a fire breathing dragon. He bowed down.

I was about to talk to Tiana, but was dragged by Hans up the stage, which was now filled with a grand piano. 'how'd that get there?' anyway I sat down on the chair. "Play and sing please?" Anna told me. I looked at the music sheet and recognized the song. I smiled at her. She gave me a microphone with a stand. I started playing the first few keys then sang.

 **Bold: Elsa** **bold and underlined: girls** __

 **I could write a song with my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard, ****(it's not hard),  
** **It's not hard,** **(it's not hard),** **  
It's not hard, (** **it's not hard** **),  
It's not hard, (** **It's not hard),**

 **And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow  
In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered  
Real hard ****(Real hard** **)  
It's so hard (** **So hard** **)  
Real hard ****(Real hard)** **  
It's that hard (** **It's that hard** **)**

 **But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna dance  
Don't it make you wanna dance  
But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand**

 **So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**

 **I could write a song by my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
Not hard ****(It's not hard)** **  
It's not hard (** **It's not hard** **)  
It's not hard (** **It's not hard** **)  
It's not hard ****(It's not hard** **)**

 **And I could sing about cupid and his shooting arrow  
In the end, you'll find out that my heart was battered  
Real hard ****(It's not hard)** **  
So hard** **(So hard)** **  
Real hard** **(It's not hard)  
** **It's not hard** **(It's not hard)**

 **But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna dance  
Don't it make you wanna dance  
But I'd rather make a song they can play on the radio  
That makes you wanna grab your lover's hand**

 **So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**

 **So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**

 **I'd rather tell you about how I'm feeling boy  
And how I'm doing things my way  
If I got my piano, then I know I'd be okay, baby**

 **So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**

 **So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano**

 **So hold up and  
Take it through the night  
And you should follow through  
To make it alright  
Now grab each others' hands, get 'em up  
I wanna see you rock to the piano, the piano** ****

 **I could write a song by my new piano  
I could sing about how love is a losing battle  
It's not hard ****(It's not hard** **)  
It's not hard ****(It's not hard)** **  
It's not hard** **(It's not hard** **)  
It's not hard**

The song ended, and I was given a round of applause. Well, except for Valerie of course. Nani paid the bill even though I told her that it was no problem for me to pay it, but she insisted. We went back to their house, and Lilo suggested that we do the jelly challenge since she has the game, plus the jellybeans. We all agreed, but Nani passed.

Before we could start the game I said that I needed to use the bathroom. I left them in the living room and went to the bathroom. When I opened the door I saw my greatest fear. "It's a…It's a… It's a… AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Jack's POV

Elsa was just wow. She blew my mind, and I couldn't stop thinking about her angelic voice. She went to go to the bathroom to do her business which I do not want to talk about. Lilo prepared the game, but then we heard a scream which I recognized as Elsa's. I was the first one to get up and run to the bathroom.

I went up to the second floor, and saw that there was an open door. I took a peek inside and saw Elsa standing on the toilet bowl (of course with the cover). "Jack! You have to get that thing away from me!" I gave her a questioning look, but then she pointed at a…spider?

"Elsa you're afraid of a spider?"

"Jack, I have a serious case of Arachnophobia! Ahhhhhhhhh! Jack it's coming closer!"

"Okay, okay calm down Elsa."

I took a tissue and grabbed the spider with it. I threw the tissue in the trash.

"Is it gone Jack?"

"Yeah it's gone Elsa."

She was about to go down the toilet, but slipped. It was a good thing I caught her, bridal style. For a moment we just stared into each other's eyes. We got closer, but we heard someone clear their throat."Are you guys done, or do you want us to leave you?" Peter asked.

"Peter don't be like that." Wendy said. "C'mon Elsa we have to do the jellybean challenge!" Lilo exclaimed. "I put Elsa down and we went out of the bathroom. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I saw Hans (oh right). "Hey thanks." Hans said. "No problem." I can't help to feel a little jealous. I sighed and just went to the living room with the rest of the gang. I took a seat next to Elsa, and we started the game. This was going to be a really long night.

 **A/N: Hey guys I hope you like this chapter. Pls. review and thank to those who have followed my stories. I'm sorry if I haven't updated for a while cause I'm kinda busy with stuff. Anyway to those of you who have read Promtastic surprise. I have decided to delete it because of some reasons. Anyway the song was PIANO BY ARIANA GRANDE, IT'S HERS. YAY! Okay bye guys I'll be updating chapter 4 soon! Pls. review thanks**

 **#jelsa4ever**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I'm back with chapter 4! Yay! Anyway, I'm going to skip the jelly bean challenge, because I'm so busy with school and I don't have time (sorry), but if you want I'll gladly make a one-shot about it. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR VALERIE MY OC thanks!**

Elsa's POV

I woke up recalling the event last night. It was fun and disgusting at the same time. I ate 2 jellybeans which flavors are barf. Gross! Anyway I wasn't the only one who suffered others got pretty bad ones.

Yesterday after the challenge we decided that we head to the market place. It's going to be so exciting! I got dressed into shorts and a tank top (well technically the top of my bikini). I headed out to see the gang eating breakfast. "Hey guys!" They all replied hey at the same time. Then I noticed Jack wasn't there with them. "So where's Jack?" I asked. "He's probably helping jumba fix the van you know? Trying to be the manly man he is." Tiana said. We all laughed and I got my breakfast.

A few minutes later…

We were in the van on our way to the market. Jack has been talking to Phillip about something I don't know what it is, but it sounds serious. After a few minutes we were quiet. Some were staring out in the window or playing with their phones. We were in utter silence. Anna was listening to music in her ipod, then she started humming a tune and sang along with it

 _ **All: Bold ITALICS ;**_ _ELSA:ITALICS ;_ **ANNA: BOLD**

 **I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.** **  
** **With a dream and my cardigan** **  
** **Welcome to the land of fame excess,** **  
** **Am I gonna fit in?** **  
**

Rapunzel started to join her same with Merida. Then everybody sang even Jack…Well everyone except me.

 **** _ **Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to my right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous**_

 _ **My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And the Jay-Z song was on  
And theJay-Z song was on…**_

Everyone was looking at me waiting for me to sing. I sighed and sang along with them.

 _So I put my hands up  
_ _ **They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
Movin' my hips like yeah**_

 _ **I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah,Yeah,Yeah, it's a party in the USA**_

Once we finished the song the van pulled over. "We're here guys!" Nani exclaimed. We all went out of the van and went to the market. This is going to be so fun. I thought.

Jack's POV

We arrived at the market and there was so much to see. I wasn't a big fan of shopping but there were a lot of interesting things to see in Hawaii so why not give it a try. I did a lap around the place and smelled food. 'Food wouldn't food be nice?' I thought. I decided that I should get some probably for lunch and for dinner.

Different kinds of food were on display. Like Kebabs, Barbeque, Squid balls, and many more. I didn't know which one to pick. Oh well might as well get them all. I took two of a kind and paid the vendor.

I went around too get more food. Suddenly someone tackled me from behind and I almost lost my balance. "I knew I'd find you here." Well what do you know it was Elsa.

"Hey I'm a growing boy Els. You can't stop me."

"Of course I know that! It's just that your head is always filled with food! That's all you thing about. Food, food, and food."

We both laughed and went to look at something else besides food. We passed a tent full of custom maid jewelry. We are looking at the marvelous accessories until Anna dragged Elsa away. I thought of bringing some for my mom and my sister. I also bought one for Elsa you know since she's my best friend and all. I was looking at the necklace I bought for Elsa.

There were small drawings of blue flowers and a little e right on the middle. I sat down and concentrated on how the necklace suited Elsa that I didn't notice Rapunzel approach me. "Hey is that for Elsa?" I was startled at Rapunzel's voice. "Yeah" I said in a quiet voice. "What's wrong?" She asked and sat down beside me. "Nothing I just don't know how to give it to her. I mean I've given her gifts before but this one feels so different, and I have no idea why."

"Maybe it's because you have feelings for her." I tried to cover it up but it was no good she already knew.

"Yeah I do have feeling for her. Am I that obvious?" She nodded her head.

"But what's stopping you from telling her? Is it because of Hans her brother?"

"Of course it's because of Ha- wait what? Hans is her brother!"

She laughed at me "Yeah what did you think? He was her boyfriend?" I nodded my head "Well know that you know the truth you could tell her your feelings for her." I smiled at her and thanked her. "No problem and by the way Anna, Merida, and Hans know that you like her." The color from my face drained I was about to freak out at her but she was already gone. Well there's only one thing to do tell Elsa how I feel.

 **I'm done with chapter 4 hooray! I'm sorry if I disappeared for a long time but I had a lot of things to do anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. The song is "Party in the USA" by Miley Cyrus and just imagine pitch perfect singing it I do not own the song. Thank you all and please leave a review.**

 **#Jelsa4ever**


End file.
